


the sweetest submission

by Rins Sin Bin (RinChanSanMatsuoka)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Enjoy the sin, F/M, Fem!Rin, Female Matsuoka Rin, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Married Couple, Married Sex, Masturbation, Pegging, Rule 63, Vaginal Fingering, bottom!sousuke, this ended up longer than planned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/Rins%20Sin%20Bin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke wants to try something new and Rin obliges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the sweetest submission

**Author's Note:**

> Drops this here and back flips away.

The room was warm and stuffy but Sousuke was much too tired to get up to open the window.  He should have asked Rin when she'd gone to clean up but it had been the furthest thing on his mind then.  He had been too busy watching her movements and counting the hickeys that marred her pale skin to think of anything else.

Now she was curled against his back, body warmth adding to the heat.  She had an arm draped over his waist lightly and her breath fanned against his skin in soft, even puffs.  It was clear that she had fallen fast asleep already and he knew he would rather suffer than heat than disturb her rest.  So, he tried to settle down, letting his thoughts wander.

Sousuke moved his hand to cover hers, lacing their fingers together gently, being careful not to wake her up.  He thought about those small hands braced on his thighs as she had moved herself on top of him earlier that night.  It was a preferred position of theirs, as it eased the ache in Sousuke's shoulder and gave Rin control, but lately it has given rise to other thoughts.  What would it be like for Rin to _really_ be on top?  Would she even be open to the idea?

There was also the fact that he had no idea how he would like it.  He supposed they could talk it over and try things out, if she wasn't opposed to it.  Squeezing her hand gently, Sousuke turned to look at her, wondering what she would say if he brought it up.  They had promised to be open about stuff like this but he hadn't been anticipating something like this back then.  How did one go about asking their wife to top them?

* * *

The idea continued to eat away at the back of Sousuke’s mind, to the point where it was obvious to Rin that something was up.

“Sousuke, you’re brooding too loudly.  It’s bothering me,” Rin said, flipping to the next page of her book.  They were curled up on the couch together, both of them reading.

With a sigh, Sousuke set his book down, pulling Rin closer against his side.  “I’ve just been thinking about stuff.  It’s not a big deal.”

“It is a big deal.  It’s bothering you and we promised to talk about things.”  Rin set her book down as well before reaching up to pinch his cheeks.  “We’re partners, Sou.  You know that, so tell me what’s going on.”

Sousuke huffed, pulling her hands off his face before stealing a quick kiss.  “Promise you won’t think I’m weird?”

Rin raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at his words.  “Now you’ve got me curious, Yamazaki,” she teased, stealing a kiss of her own.  “But to answer your question, I promise.  I know you, Sousuke and I know that there’s nothing you can ask me that would make me find you weird.  So just talk to me?”

Relaxing at her response, Sousuke took her hands, trying to find the words.  Deciding that being blunt would be the easiest course of action, he took a breath and looked at a spot over the top of Rin’s head, too embarrassed to look at her directly.  “I want you to top me.”

Silence followed his request and he frowned, looking down at Rin.  She was staring at him, confusion evident on her face, and he wondered if there was a way he could have been more obvious with his request.

“This isn’t really anything new, Sou,” she finally said.  “I’ve ridden you plenty of times by now.  Are you losing your memory in your old age?”  She gave him a smile as she giggled.

“No, I’m not, you brat.  And that’s not what I meant.”  Sousuke fidgeted a bit, averting his gaze once more.  Maybe she’d get it now because the thought of spelling it out for her completely made him want to run for the hills.  They were supposed to know each other better than anyone else, so he hoped that she would be able to figure it out on her own.

“Oh.”  Rin was silent for a moment before gasping, “ _Oh._ ”

Sousuke could hear the realization in her voice and he glanced back at her nervously.  “Yeah,” he muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Are you sure?” Rin asked and Sousuke was surprised that she sounded nervous as well.

“Yeah, I’m sure.  I want to try it out.  I don’t know if I’ll like it but I won’t know until I try, right?  Besides, I like having you on top of me.  It’s a nice view,” he said lightly, hoping to ease both of their nerves.  “I trust you, Rin.  There’s no one else I would ever want to do this with.”

Rin’s face flushed at that and she elbowed him, pressing her face against his good shoulder.  “You’re impossible,” she muttered.  She relaxed when he brought a hand up to stroke her hair, wrapping her arms around him.  “But if you want to do it, we can try.”  Adjusting her position, she looked up at him with a smile.  “I want to do things you like, too.”

Pulling Rin closer, Sousuke leaned down to kiss her, cupping her face gently.  He felt Rin relax even more, so he laid down on the couch, pulling her on top of him.

They kissed slowly for a few minutes, Sousuke’s hands tangled in Rin’s red hair and her hands gripping his shirt.

When they finally pulled apart, Rin’s lips were shiny with saliva.  Sousuke reached up, brushing his thumb across her lips to dry them, laughing as she kissed his finger.

“We’ll have to do it when I get back from my next competition.  Is that okay?” she asked, resting her head on his chest.

“Mm, yeah.  It’ll give me time to research stuff.  There’s probably a lot we need to know about this.”  It had just been an unspoken want until now and with no idea of how Rin would react, Sousuke hadn’t bothered to look into it.  Now they actually had a plan and he wanted to make sure both of them were ready.

“Okay.  I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.”  Rin smiled up at him as she spoke.

“I know.  And I trust you with this.  Now don’t worry about it while you’re away, okay?  You need to go win more medals and break more records.  I believe in you.”

Rin’s smile widened and she leaned up to kiss him softly again.  “Thank you.  I couldn’t have done any of this without everyone’s support.  Especially yours.”

“I’ll always support you, Rin.  Like you said, we’re partners.”  Sousuke smiled, pulling her down into a kiss, thinking that he wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the night kissing her.

* * *

Whenever Rin would leave, Sousuke would usually focus entirely on his work, only going out whenever Kisumi would drag him out for beer.  Now he had something else to keep him occupied.

Research proved to be embarrassing but he kept scrolling through websites, trying to figure out everything he needed to know.  After reading through everything, he realized that he still had no idea if he would actually like it.

Sousuke decided that the easiest way to figure it out would be to use his fingers.  This way he wouldn’t waste money on a dildo and harness for Rin if he ended up hating it.

Raiding Rin’s “special nightstand drawer,” as she called it, he found a bottle of lube that would work based on what he’d read.  Sousuke felt embarrassment creeping up on him again as he showered.  Rin had always jokingly called him a prude but doing something like this without her made him nervous.  She was the one that had initiated things and eased his nerves to the point where he was now completely comfortable being intimate with her.

But now he wanted to change things up and even though he knew nothing would change between them, the nerves still coiled up in his gut.  He ran a hand through his hair as he got out of the shower, trying to calm himself down.  If he didn’t like it, he didn’t like it and he knew Rin would understand.  She always understood.

Thoughts of Rin helped calm him down and Sousuke smiled as he dried himself off before making his way into the bedroom.  The bed had always felt too big for him whenever Rin was gone and he ended up spreading his towel out on her side.  He didn’t want to get the bed dirty and have to deal with laundry on top of everything else.  Lying down on the bed, he sighed, missing his wife’s presence.  He caught a whiff of her shampoo as he laid his head on her pillow and he turned his face into it, inhaling deeply.  The smell calmed him down enough to get on with what he was about to do.

Sousuke poured a small amount of lube onto his palm before starting to stroke himself.  He felt himself harden slowly and he closed his eyes, trying to picture Rin doing this to him.  Pressing his face deeper into the pillow, he worked his hand over himself until he was fully erect.

Stopping the touch to his dick for now, he grabbed the bottle again and poured a generous amount of lube onto his fingers.  He took a deep breath as he reached between his legs, wincing as the cold lube met his skin.  Rin always chastised him whenever he forgot to warm it up and the fact that he had completely forgotten about it when it came to himself brought a smile to his face.

Sousuke rubbed the lube around his rim, trying to make sure there was enough to ease penetration.  “Now or never,” he muttered to himself before slowly pushing in an index finger.

The intrusion wasn’t painful as much as it was weird and Sousuke kept at it, pushing his finger in all the way before stopping.  He gave himself a moment to adjust before moving it, copying what he did whenever he fingered Rin.  It took a few moments before he grew used to it and felt confident enough to add a second finger.

The pain was brief and Sousuke bit his lip as he powered through the stretch.  He pictured Rin, spread out beneath him as he stretched her open, soft moans spilling past her lips.  Again, he copied what he did to her, stretching himself and scissoring his fingers, moaning from both his thoughts and his actions.

Sliding his other hand down his body, he gripped his dick, stroking himself as he slowly added another finger.  The pleasure was starting to override the discomfort and he took a deep breath, focusing on Rin’s smell.  A moan slipped past his lips as he curled his fingers up, brushing against the spot inside him that had him arching his back.  His hand stroked faster as he worked himself open, trying to picture what it would be like to have Rin above him.

As he pictured Rin opening him up for her and thrusting into him, he curled his fingers up again.  He turned his head to bite the pillow as he released, Rin’s scent adding to the sensations.  Stroking himself through his release, Sousuke closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted and overwhelmed.  He removed his fingers as he stopped touching himself, simply lying back on the bed to catch his breath.

Well, at least now he had his answer about whether or not he would enjoy this.  He was also in need of a shower.  Groaning, he sat up and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand, wiping the lube off his fingers.  As he got up, he grabbed his towel and tossed it into the hamper, knowing he’d need to get a fresh one on the way to the bathroom.

A satisfied smile tugged at his lips as he left the bedroom, glad that his idea would no longer stay just an idea.

* * *

“I bought some stuff for us,” Sousuke said, smiling into the webcam.

“Oh, did you?  Well, I can’t wait to see it, then.”  A laugh passed Rin’s lips as she smiled back.  She was sprawled out on her stomach on the hotel bed, her feet swinging back and forth in the air behind her.

Sousuke shifted a bit at his desk, trying to get comfortable and wishing he was lying beside Rin.  “Yeah.  You’ll like the harness.  It’s pink.”

Rin’s eyebrows shot up for a moment before she grinned.  “So considerate, Sousuke.  Did you try out the um, you know…”  She made a vague flip of her hand, which had Sousuke rolling his eyes.

“The dildo?  Yeah, it works fine.  It’s nothing fancy, just a basic cylinder shape.  I didn’t want to try anything too complicated to start with.”  Shrugging a bit, Sousuke just smiled as Rin’s eyes went wide and a blush colored her cheeks a pretty pink.

“Shit…  I kind of wish I’d been there to see it.  You’re giving me something to look forward to, Sou.”

“What, coming home and seeing me isn’t already something to look forward to?”  Sousuke gave Rin a pout, though it turned into a smile when she pouted right back at him.

“You know I didn’t mean it like that.  Of course I look forward to seeing you but now you’ve given me even more to look forward to.”  She smiled before blowing a kiss at the camera.  “I’ll see you at the station, okay?”

Sousuke’s smile widened and he nodded.  “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

* * *

Sousuke had pulled her into his arms the minute he saw her at the train station, big arms crushing her to his chest.  Rin had protested, face bright red as she shoved at his chest, telling him that he could hug her as much as he wanted once they got home.

Which is exactly what Sousuke did when they got to the apartment.

They had made it to the couch before Sousuke had pulled her down and cuddled her.  “I missed you so much, Rin.”

“You say that every time I leave,” she said, pressing her face into his neck.

“And I’ll keep saying it every time you come back.  I love you, Rin.”  He smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Rin huffed but wrapped her arms around him, squeezing tightly.  “I missed you too, you big idiot.”

Humming contently, Sousuke adjusted their positions until she was lying on top of him.  He reached up and brushed his fingers through Rin’s hair, enjoying the feel of those soft strands against his skin.

“I could lay here like this forever,” he murmured, smiling up at her.

“And you say I’m the hopeless romantic.”  Rin clicked her tongue before leaning down to kiss him.  “If we just stay here, you know we’ll never get to do what you wanted, right?”

Sousuke raised an eyebrow.  “You want to do it now?”

“Maybe after a nap.  How does that sound?”

Cupping her face, Sousuke pulled her down for another kiss.  “That sounds perfect.”

* * *

A soft moan slipped past Rin’s lips as she leaned against Sousuke’s chest, arms wrapped tightly around him so she wouldn’t slip on the shower floor.  Carefully, he pressed her back against the wall, using it to help keep her upright as his fingers worked her open.

“Missed you so much,” he whispered into her hair, smiling as he felt her shiver as his thumb brushed against her clit.  Rubbing it brought another moan spilling from her mouth and he watched as her head fell back and rested against the tile wall.

“Sou,” Rin breathed out, grabbing one of his arms to steady herself.

Sousuke brushed the wet hair off her face before kissing her soundly.  He pulled her against him, enjoying the feel of her breasts against his chest before his hand slipped down her back to grip her ass.  Pulling back a bit, he said, “I wanna make you feel good first.  Is that okay?”

A breathy laugh and nod was his only response and he smiled at that.  He gave her another quick kiss before pulling his fingers out of her as he sunk to his knees.

Rin’s complaint at the loss of his fingers died on her lips as Sousuke peppered kisses to her inner thigh.  With each kiss, he would suck on the skin briefly, leaving a small red mark behind.  His kisses brought him between her legs and he gave her a smile before kissing her clit, delighting in the sharp gasp from above him.

Focusing on that spot, he alternated between kissing and sucking on the nub, enjoying the sweet moans Rin let out.  One of her hands dropped onto his head, fingers threading into his hair and pulling softly.  He simply hummed at the sensation, smiling as he felt her shiver.

Sousuke moved his hands, placing one of Rin’s hip to hold her steady and slipping the other between her legs.  He marveled to himself about how wet she was before gently pushing his fingers inside of her again.  Her legs shook and he slid his other hand down, gripping her firm thigh to let her know he wouldn’t let her fall.

Shifting position slightly, he moved his mouth lower, tongue working over her slit as he savored how she tasted.  His tongue joined his fingers as he focused on tasting her, leaving her whining softly.

“Sou…  Dammit, you’re such a tease,” she grumbled, tugging on his hair in an attempt to move his mouth back to her clit.

Sousuke gave her one last lick before pulling back, mouth and chin slick.  Licking his lips, he smiled up at her and said, “Impatient.”

Before she could respond, he placed his mouth on her clit again and sucked.  Crooking his fingers inside her, he rubbed against the spot that he knew drove her crazy.

Rin’s reaction was almost instantaneous.  The grip in his hair tightened and if he hadn’t been so focused on making her come undone, it might have hurt.  She bent forward slightly, thighs trembling as she tried to focus on standing.

Sousuke tightened his grip on her thigh and focused on his work, knowing that she was close.  He gave one last suck to her clit, watching as she arched her back.  A loud cry of his name left her lips as he felt his fingers get wetter.

The trembling in her thighs was stronger now and he pulled back, being careful when removing his fingers so he wouldn’t overstimulate her.  Once he pulled away, she carefully knelt down in front of him, chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath.

“Holy shit Sousuke,” Rin said, panting softly.  “Want me to take care of you?”

Wiping his mouth and rinsing his hand off in the shower spray, he shook his head.  “I wanted to do that for you.  Besides,” he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek, “I want to wait until you’re inside me.”

Rin’s face colored and he just laughed as she elbowed him.  “I can’t believe you sometimes,” she huffed, getting to her feet again.

He watched as she cleaned herself off quickly and stepped out of the shower.  His eyes followed a drop of water as it slid down her back before he looked up at her face again when she spoke.

“I’ll be waiting for you, okay?”

“Okay,” he said, giving her a smile.  Getting to his own feet, Sousuke finished cleaning up as well, feeling butterflies of anticipation forming in his stomach.

He wanted this and there was no one else he trusted with this more than his wife.  Smiling a bit, he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel, following Rin out into the bedroom.

A gasp escaped his lips as he took in the sight of Rin in her harness.  She stood in front of the bed, arms behind her as she fastened the corset ties on the back of the harness.  When she noticed him, she gave him a shy smile before turning in a circle.  “How’s it look?”

“Cute,” Sousuke said, voice soft as his eyes locked onto the corseting above her pert bottom.  Moving over to her, he grabbed her butt gently.

Rin swatted at his hand, a loud huff leaving her.  “You’re impossible.  Are we going to do this or not?”

That had Sousuke’s eyebrows shooting upwards and he moved in front of her, cupping her face.  “There’s no rush.  Is something wrong?”

He could see the hesitation in her eyes and he instantly pulled her into a hug, offering her silent comfort.  It was a bit awkward with the dildo pressing against his leg but he ignored it, because Rin’s comfort was more important right now.

After a moment, Rin wrapped her arms around him as well.  “I’m just nervous,” she whispered.  “I don’t want to hurt you.”

So that was it.  Smiling softly, he leaned down to kiss the top of her head before tilting her chin up.  “Hey.  You’re not going to hurt me.  I know you, Rin.  You do great in pretty much everything.”

Rin pouted and gave his chest a playful shove.  “Stupid…  But what if something does happen?”

“Then I’ll tell you.  We’ll stop and do something else.  Okay?”  He tucked her hair behind her ear, giving her a warm smile.  “I trust you completely, Rin.  That’s why I know we’ll be fine.”

Sousuke felt Rin relax in his arms and when she stood on her toes, he bent down to meet her for a kiss.  It was soft and gentle, nothing like the kisses they had shared in the shower.  All he wanted to do right now was reassure Rin and when they pulled apart, she seemed more relaxed.

“Okay.  I’m ready,” she said, shooting him a bright smile.

Returning the smile, he went to grab the lube from the drawer before lying down on the bed.  He could feel Rin watching him intently so he patted the spot beside him.

When she crawled into bed next to him, he stole a quick kiss before opening the lube.  “I’ll do the prep myself, since I know what to do.  Are you okay with watching for now?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”  Settling down, she watched as he rubbed his fingers together to warm the lube before slipping a hand between his legs.

A part of him felt embarrassed to be doing this in front of someone else but this was _Rin_.  Turning his head, he kissed her soundly as he pushed the first finger in.

Rin responded to the kiss eagerly, pressing up against his side and running a hand down his chest.  She stopped at his stomach, not wanting to overwhelm him just yet.  Moving her hand back up, she rubbed his chest as she deepened the kiss.

The touches and kisses were welcome distractions from the initial discomfort, letting Sousuke relax even more.  They continued to kiss as Sousuke worked himself open slowly, using his free hand to cup one of Rin’s breasts and massage it.

He could feel, as well as hear, the soft moans Rin made and it was starting to get to him.  By the time he had a third finger in himself, he was fully hard again, resisting the urge to grind up against Rin for relief.

“How are you doing?” she asked softly between kisses.  Her gaze darted down between his legs before moving back at his face.  “You almost ready?”

“Yeah, I’m ready.”  Sousuke removed his fingers, grabbing a tissue to wipe them off with before grabbing a small toy out from the drawer.  He put the small clit vibrator and remote in Rin’s hand with a grin.  “There’s a little pouch on the inside of your harness.  I figured it would help you out.”

Rin stared at the toy for a moment, cheeks flushing before she nodded.  “Okay, let me put it in.”  It took her a moment to loosen the harness and slip it in before fastening the ties again.  Once she was ready, she turned her attention back to Sousuke.  “How do you want to do this?”

Lying back down, Sousuke smiled as he reached out to take her hand.  “I want to see your face.”

The color on Rin’s face only darkened at that and she looked away, trying to compose herself.  “Okay.  Okay, we can do it that way.”  Taking a deep breath, she moved until she was settled between his legs.

Sousuke wrapped them around her waist, giving her a reassuring smile as he handed her the lube.  “Make sure to use a lot.  Do you want your vibrator on now?”  He grabbed the remote, ready to turn it on when she gave him the go ahead.

“I want to be in you first.  I don’t want to mess it up.”  The look on her face was determined as she opened the lube and Sousuke had to bite his lip not to laugh at how cute she looked.

Rin spread the lube onto the dildo, making sure to cover all of it before she looked at Sousuke again.  “Is this enough?”

“Yeah.  We can always use more if we have to,” Sousuke said, watching her carefully.

“I’ll go slow.”  With that, Rin spread his legs and started to push inside of him.

Their eyes met as she moved and Sousuke nodded, encouraging her to keep going.  He kept his breath steady, making himself relax.  The toy was the same as when he had tried this on himself but it felt different, having Rin’s weight behind the thrust.

Once the toy was fully in him, Rin stopped moving to give him a chance to adjust.  “You okay?”

“I like the view,” he teased, grinning when she swatted his leg.  “I’m fine, though.  You’re doing great, Rin.”

“How’s it feel?”

“Full.  I don’t know how you do it, honestly.  I’m bigger than the toy.”  Sousuke looked up at her, the ever present worry that he might hurt her resurfacing.

“I like it, Sou.  You have nothing to worry about.”  Rin grinned as she spoke before grabbing the remote for her vibrator and turning it on.  After she set it down, she gripped his thighs and asked, “Should I just copy what you do?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.  And Rin, I love you.”  He gave her a smile before she started to move.

It was awkward at first, with Rin unable to find a steady rhythm.  He was much bulkier than her and it looked like having his legs around her waist was throwing her off.  Sousuke could tell it was starting to frustrate her but before he could say anything, Rin grabbed one of his legs and hoisted it over her shoulder.  She thrust forward, bending his leg back towards his chest as she did so, a grin spreading across her lips as she finally found a position that worked for her.

Sousuke wasn’t about to complain either, because the new angle had her pushing in in a way that made his toes curl.  “Holy shit, Rin,” he breathed, looking up at her and the leg propped on her shoulder.  “Are you okay?”

Pausing her movements, Rin gave him an annoyed look before turning her head to kiss his thigh right above the knee.  “I can lift more than you weigh, Sou.  I’m pretty sure I can handle your leg.”

“Oh,” he said, mind wandering to their joint gym workouts and how the muscles in Rin’s body looked whenever she lifted anything.  “Have I ever told you how hot that is?”

Rin snorted, pulling back slightly before thrusting into him again.  “Yeah, you have.  And you call me a muscle maniac.”

Sousuke let out a laugh which quickly turned into a moan when the angle of Rin’s thrust pressed the toy against his prostate.  The sound only seemed to encourage Rin as she grew more confident in her movements.

The hand not holding his leg up moved to stroke his dick, her slender fingers wrapping around him as she swiped her thumb over the head.  She leaned down to kiss him, bending Sousuke as she moved and he found that he really liked this display of her strength.

“Love you,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him once more before she was sitting back again. 

Sousuke kept his eyes on her, watching her hips move as she thrust into him.  There was something about watching her work him open and claim him as hers that drove him mad.  Every thrust and every stroke of her hand brought him closer to the edge.  Through his haze, he caught sight of a wicked grin on Rin’s lips before he felt the bite of sharp teeth on his thigh.

It was quickly followed by a soothing tongue and he actually shivered at the realization that Rin was marking him in the same way he had marked her.

“Shit, Rin,” he swore, sure that she was turning him to complete putty in her hands.  “I love your teeth.”

“Do you?”  Rin sounded almost as breathless as he did and Sousuke wondered if this was getting to her as much as it was to him.

“Yeah.  I love everything about yo- oh my god,” Sousuke moaned, cut off when Rin’s next thrust rubbed inside of him in a way that had him teetering on the edge of release.

Rin seemed to realize this as well because she slowed her movements, teasing him with every thrust and twist of her hand on his dick.  “You look so good like this, Sou.  I just wanna look at you more.”

The noise Sousuke made at those words was certainly not a whine, thank you very much, but the way he tried to push back onto Rin definitely wouldn’t help his case.  “Tease,” he griped.  “Please, Rin.”

“Please what?” Rin asked, leaving another soft bite to his leg.

“You know what.”

“Yeah, but I wanna hear you say it.  I like hearing you say it.”  Rin’s smile was sweet as she rested her head against his leg and looked down at him.

Sousuke felt his face flush and he looked away briefly, trying to piece together his words when all he wants to do was grind down on the toy inside him.  “Wanna come, Rin, _please_.”

“As you wish.”  With that, Rin snapped her hips forward, pushing into him in an angle that had Sousuke’s toes curling and body tensing.  Her hand stroked his dick again until she finally pushed him over the edge.

The breath left Sousuke in a rush as his back arched off the bed, cum shooting onto his stomach and Rin’s hand.  He could feel her movements still inside him but his focus drifted until he suddenly felt empty.

Momentarily confused, he tried calling Rin’s name only to find her mouth on his.  She had moved to lie beside him, face flushed as her breaths came in pants and he shifted to hold her close. 

“Did you come yet?” he asked and when she shook her head, he simply pulled her close.  Pressing their lips together in another kiss, he slipped his hands between them, kneading her breasts until she was moaning into his mouth. 

When she tensed in his arms before shuddering and moaning his name, he quickly fumbled for the vibrator remote, turning it off before it could become uncomfortable.

Rin took a moment to collect herself before fumbling with the harness.  It took a few tries of yanking at the ties before she managed to get it off.  Tossing it aside, she curled close to Sousuke’s side, throwing an arm around his middle.

“Holy shit, Sou,” she mumbled, resting her head on his chest.

Sousuke wrapped an arm around her shoulders, fingers playing with the tips of her hair.  “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah.  Did you?”

“Mm, I did.  Thank you,” he said, smiling down at her.  “Though I’m pretty sure my leg is going to be sore tomorrow.”

Rin laughed as she leaned up to kiss him.  The kiss was soft and tender and when she pulled back, the look of absolute love on her face had Sousuke blushing.

“I wouldn’t mind doing that again sometime,” Rin said softly.

“I’d like that.”  Sousuke’s hands threaded into the hair at the back of her neck before he pulled her down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Rin's harness but in pink](https://www.amazon.com/Sportsheets-Ss69103-Lace-Corsete-Strap/dp/B003MKKWVW)


End file.
